


Level 10 (english version)

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's the english version of my french OS Level 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn't an emergency as Sherlock told her, she will kill her handsome fiancé with the fire extinguisher, cut him into pieces, mix his blood with some wine, invites John, Mary and Greg to come over and drink the wine while dancing around his desecrated body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level 10 (english version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Level 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950499) by [kis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis). 



> Tadaaaa!! Level 10 is my seconde OS in english and a lot of thaaaank you for the translation to pugsnotdrugs1231 !!! She adds some of her idea in, and I keep it.

A corpse was discovered in the early morning by a passer and Molly Hooper was assigned to the autopsy. She was in the middle of her dissection and was cutting methodically at the John Doe’s liver when her mobile buzzed, signaling that she had received a message. Putting the liver gently in the scale, Molly took off her blood stained gloves before looking at the message. Molly nearly faint after reading the small text sent by her detective. ‘‘ _Assistance required ASAP at 221B Baker Street. Level 10._ ’’

To avoid any unnecessarily visits to Sherlock’s flat, they had decided to establish a scale of 1 to 10, according to the severity of the emergency. From 1 to 5, the young man could manage it himself or wait. From 6 to 9 she rushes to Baker Street, knowing that her supervisor would show some understanding for the young pathologist and the famous detective. The level 10 meant a death or that Sherlock had annoyed the Queen herself. Either way, Molly wasn't willing to clean up the mess Sherlock left behind.

Her mobile buzzed once more and displayed the text. " _Don’t forget a fire extinguisher_ ”! How she hated that man.

**##**

**#**

_-_ Why are you so slow?! Hurry up! barked Molly who was sitting in the back of a cab, yelling at the poor driver who was held up by ongoing traffic.

-For God’s sake, don’t you see this traffic jam?! screamed the man, losing his calm disposition he’d had to the insane woman with a bloody face screamed at him as she clutched a fire extinguisher. He started honking his horn furiously at the car in front of them.

-What do you want dumbass?? screamed the driver from the car in front of them as he waved his fist in the air. Molly, who was running short on time, grabbed her extinguisher, threw a few bank notes at the protesting cabbie, and without any explanation, Molly exit the car and run for the last few meters which separated her from 221B.

If it wasn't an emergency as Sherlock told her, she will kill her handsome fiancé with the fire extinguisher, cut him into pieces, mix his blood with some wine, invites John, Mary and Greg to come over and drink the wine while dancing around his desecrated body.

Molly’s sweet face was distorted with a psychopath look, the half of her face sprayed with blood from the autopsy. She couldn't be bothered to clean up when her finances life was at stake and payed no attention to the scared looks from the people she passed.

Once at 221B Baker Street, Molly leaned against the wall of building in an attempt to catch her breath. She absolutely had to take up her jogging route again otherwise she would end up with a walker and an oxygen tank before she turned forty. After she regained her breath, Molly held the extinguisher close so that it could be used as a weapon and entered 221B.

 The floor was quiet and empty. “ _Hello_ ”? No answer. Molly quickly ran up the stairs and when she reached the top, a foul odor filled the air. It smelled like a corpse that had been decaying for more than a century. Molly tried to hold back the impulse to purge on the spot as she opened the door.

 _-S_ herlock!! Molly called the young man as she entered the lounge, gripping the fire extinguisher. The grew stronger and smoke was filling the room. Sherlock yelled “ _Over here!_ ” from the kitchen. Molly held her breath, closed her eyes, and entered the kitchen, hitting the air with furiously with her fire extinguisher.

What she saw gives her the desire to take the extinguisher and bludgeon Sherlock to death and laugh out of tenderness.

In front of her, stood the great detective with his dark plum shirt and black pants, his safety goggles on, and a sticky brown thing burning in a saucepan.

 _-_ Is that an experiment? Molly asked with an awe stricken face as she stared at the disgusting thing that was admitting the smell.  Sherlock sniffed with disdain before throwing away the thing, vexed by Molly’s question.

 _-_ No, this is not an 'experiment', this was my attempt at a ‘Boeuf Bourguignon’. Mary told me that you loved this dish so... Sherlock left his sentence pending, ignoring the young woman who smiled, touched by the gesture from the young man.

-Thank you Sherlock. Molly said as she kissed him on the cheek. It’s the thought that counts. But I do not understand why I had to take a fire extinguisher! asked Molly, curious.

 _-_ Because Miss Hooper, I’m going to put the final touche to the dish!” declared proudly Sherlock, between his hands a box of…

-Oi, Sherlock DON’T…! yelled Molly to Sherlock.

It was too late. Huge flames sprung from the dish, surprising Molly and Sherlock. However, the petite brunette was quick to think and used the fire extinguisher until the flame fully disappears.

After throwing away her weapon, Molly and Sherlock watched the burnt stove cautiously.

 _-_ I... started Sherlock.

 _-_ No! countered Molly, eyes closed and her hand in the air.

 _-_ But…

-Ah! hissed with a full warning tone the young woman, hand still in the air.

His gaze still fixed on the half-burnt stove as the smoke that came out, the detective stood here, sheepish that his plan ended in a fire.

-Fish and Chips? asked quickly the detective before Molly can cut his sentence. For answer, Molly let out a sigh, psychologically tired from her fiancé, leaving her empty stomach to speak loudly for her.

While they were headed towards the door, Sherlock put a protective arm on Molly’s shoulder before whispering in her ear the possibility to retrying the dish. Molly only glared at the detective but then let out a smile.

-Not in a million years, you gorgeous idiot.


End file.
